


Void

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meddling, Prompt Fic, and being cute, russ and magnus in the eye, somewhat au but still probably probable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus fails at laying traps. This is a matter of perspective. </p>
<p>for the prompt: Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

It’s half-past-void and the children have been quarreling again, or so Russ says to him, cheerfully, when Magnus’ consciousness returns to the twilight realm they share in the Eye.

“When are the children not quarreling?” Magnus asks archly, lips quirking slightly when Russ breaks into throaty laughter.

There is a table that has been imagined into existence, and on the table is a game board. Magnus moves to take his seat, but Russ catches his belt as he passes and drags him down into an embrace.

“You know,” Russ says into his ear, “you could stop being oh-so-mysterious and just admit you were out meddling again.”

Magnus stops struggling to gain a dignified position instead of being half-sprawled on Russ’ couch and half-sprawled on Russ. “I don’t _meddle_ ,” he says shortly.

Russ laughs again, and being pressed so close to him makes it sound like thunder vibrating in his chest. Magnus likes the sound, and worries about it sometimes.

“As one meddler to another,” Russ says, “I know what you were up to, and it’s going to end badly.”

“I don’t care,” Magnus replies, and a moment later he realizes that he actually means it, “I’ve done what I could, and contrary to what you happen to think, I believe there’s a good chance they’ll make it.”

“You’re entitled to that,” Russ grants him, with all a king’s largesse, “but I still think it’s going to go about as well as that scheme you hatched to trap me here.”

“That _scheme_ ” Magnus drawls the words, “seems to have worked perfectly well from where I’m sitting.”

Russ looks up at him, wolf eyes glowing like lights on ice, “Tell me again,” he purrs against Magnus’ mouth, “which idiot it was,” he kisses Magnus once, delicately, “that laid out a trap but couldn’t make it work without trapping himself as well?”

“It. was. worth it.” Magnus breathes in reply, pushing Russ back.

They knock over the table and its board as they topple back, and the gaming tokens scatter across the indistinct floor in patterns that could perhaps be read.


End file.
